Cabello rojo, Hormonas amorosas
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Una mala jugada hormonal y sentimental, harán que Kushina recuerde ciertas cosas de su vida ***regalo de cumpleaños para Miss Haruno99***


**Cabello rojo, Hormonas amorosas.**

Aclaraciones: Esta historia es un regalo para una amiga muy querida de **Miss Haruno99** , lamento la demora y espero te guste mucho, así como yo disfruté del realizarlo.

La villa de la hoja es una aldea con un buen plan gubernamental y una organización ninja impecable, un par de kunoichis amigas y de buena reputación en la aldea, dialogaban felizmente mientras se acariciaban frecuentemente su estómago. Pues hace más de cinco meses que esperaban a sus futuros hijos, para una pelirroja sería el primero, con sus cinco meses y para la pelinegra con ya nueve meses, su segundo hijo.

—Kushina, tu bebé crece muchísimo—comentaba a su amiga la Uchiha.

—Muchas gracias Mikoto-chan, veo que el pequeño no tarda en nace 'ttebane—le respondió a su amiga.

—Sí, los últimos meses si que son difíciles, quizá me alivie en estos días—decía—Oye, bueno ya sabes que tu…. Bueno… tú… ya sabes… ¿Qué pasará con tu bebé? ¿Nacerá bien? —Preguntó muy angustiada.

—Claro que si Mikoto, mi niño será hermoso y fuerte 'ttebane—argumentaba muy feliz.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—sonrió—Minato si que te consciente, ¡que envidia!

—Bueno hace lo posible, huele a ramen, será mejor que vaya a ver si es o no—Decía olfateando—Ya quiero Ramen. Nos vemos 'ttebane—se fue corriendo.

Así la hermosa pelirroja se fue a su puesto favorito de ramen donde dejó a cuenta del Hokage (su marido) una buena cantidad a pagar, aunque, desde hace tiempo ella tenía un extraño sentimiento. Aunque quizá sea su imaginación podría jurar que algo se escondía su esposo. Caminaba viendo tranquilamente todo a su alrededor, miraba las calles que estaban cerca de la oficina de su esposo; muchas personas que le tenían respeto y ayudaban a la mejora de la aldea en varios aspectos. Finalmente luego de caminar a paso lento debido a la enorme panza llegó a las oficinas del Hokage.

—Buenas, Kushina-san. ¿Viene a ver a lord Hokage? —Preguntó un ninja AMBU.

—Claro, ya sabes… bueno con permiso 'tebbane—Pasó directo a las oficinas de su esposo.

—Entonces Minato-san… ¿ya pensaste en mi propuesta? —Alcanzó la pelirroja a escuchar aquello.

—Pues sí. Aunque no se cómo ocultárselo a Kushina, se pondría histérica—comentaba gracioso.

—Pues ya sabes, tenemos que hacer nuestros movimientos más silenciosos que nunca. Que nadie sospeche—Dijo con aire pícaro.

—Oh, ya sabes que si—Aseguró.

La pelirroja no quiso seguir escuchando más, ¿Cómo era posible que su esposo amado le hiciera algo tan bajo? Oh pero eso sí, la iba a escuchar. Camino enojada hacia su hogar; allí lo esperaría. Pasó un buen rato antes que la chica se preparara para lo difícil, sus maletas y cosas ya estaban listas. Sería la última vez que jugaran con ella.

—Me va a escuchar Minato 'ttebane—Murmuraba molesta de un lado a otro.

De pronto miró un marco con una foto de cuando eran novios, ¿Cómo olvidar ese hermoso día?

 _Flashback_

 _Un par de chicos enamorados estaban en el campo de entrenamiento número once, aquellos eran la famosa y temperamental Kushina y el amigable, gracioso y romántico Minato. Llevaban apenas un par de meses en una relación romántica, después de mucho trabajo… finalmente el rubio se declaro a la chica. Aunque para nadie era secreto que la chica gracias a su personalidad explosiva y agresiva lograba intimidar a muchos chicos y no tan chicos._

— _Minato, me haces feliz—comentaba la chica a su novio— ¿Quién iba a decir que el rubio y amoroso Minato se fijaría en mi? 'ttebane—argumento con burla._

— _Oh vamos no exageres Kushina—Dijo un rubio muy sonrojado._

— _Jajaja era broma—se burló—Pero lo cierto es que te amo mucho—lo beso._

— _¡Sonrisa! —Un flash salió de la nada y la pareja quedó perpleja._

— _¡KAKASHI! ¡VEN AQUÍ IDIOTA! —Gritaba furiosa la chica— ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO! ¡'TTEBANE!—Lo siguió persiguiendo._

 _Fin del Flashback._

La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce y amoroso haría algo así? Se toco suavemente su vientre abultado; si Minato no quería al hijo de una mujer como ella ¡bien! No sería la única madre soltera. Se fue cayendo muy lento hasta el piso, hasta que quedó sentaba y derramando más lágrimas, sería a caso que por ser lo que es le pasan esas cosas y pensar que por él volvió a gustarle su cabello, el día en el que la chica se enteró de su embarazo… ¡Qué día!

 _Flashback_

 _Una muy irritada pelirroja estaba sentada encima de la tapa del retrete masajeándose la cabeza, primero ese extraño sentimiento que tenía al tocar un poco su estómago, sus ascos y vómitos… esto definitivamente NO era normal. ¿Decirle o no a Minato? ¿Ella podría estar… será posible? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era improbable. Tomó sus cosas, se arregló y fue a realizarse la prueba de embarazo para ver si su probabilidad mínima se haría posible._

 _Finalmente los estudios se le fueron entregados, el nerviosismo en la chica era evidente. Miraba consecutivamente los resultados y el reloj de la pared, ya no faltaba nada para que su esposo finalmente llegara… sería mejor si ambos los vieran, así o lo festejaban o al menos ya sabrían la realidad de la situación. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio con una gran sonrisa mostrando._

— _Ya llegué querida—Le dijo el oji azul._

— _¡Cariño hola! —Saludó—Oye, podríamos… bueno… ver algo que está en este sobre 'ttebane—Se lo mostro._

— _Kushina… no me digas que…— Se quedó corto de impresión— ¿puedes estar em-embarazada?_

— _Aún no se, te quería esperar para ver los resultados juntos—Le miró profundamente— ¿Los vemos ya? 'ttebane—Indagó._

— _Claro._

 _Así ambos abrieron el sobre y con mucho nerviosismo abrieron el sobre,_ _ **POSITIVO.**_ _Esa palabra que se remarcaba en negritas era para ambos jóvenes increíble, emocionante… verdadera felicidad. Se miraron mutuamente y lagrimas en ambos pares de ojos brotaron de emoción y felicidad._

— _¡Es lo mejor que me has dado… demonios te adoro! —Gritó emocionado cargándola._

— _Seremos padres… ¿Crees que lo hagamos bien? 'ttebane —preguntó insegura._

— _Estoy seguro de que así lo haremos amada mía—Le respondió y besó._

 _Fin del Flashblack_

La chica que seguía recordando y llorando no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto rubio que la veía preocupado.

— ¿Por qué… Por qué Minato? —Decía entre amargas lágrimas—. Yo te di mi vida y tú… tú me engañas y de la peor forma ¡'TTEBANE!—Se cubría los ojos con las manos.

—Tú eres la única para mí—Escucho una voz—Eres mi vida Kushina, te amo demasiado. NUNCA vuelvas a decirme que te soy infiel—Vio como la chica se disponía a irse.

—Te oí—dijo tratando de huir.

—Oíste mal querida, muy, muy mal—La sujeto hacia el—Tu eres de las mejores cosas que la vida me dio—la pego a él—Lo que oíste era mi plan de hacer una gran recamara nueva, se supone que era sorpresa.

—Pero yo… estoy gorda y soy muy llorona ahora 'ttebane—Dijo triste.

—Eres más perfecta que nunca—La miró a los ojos—Escucha Kushina, No me importa los cambios que sufres, no estás gorda amor mío. Sólo estás embarazada y mucho más hermosa que nunca—Le alzó la cabeza y beso.

—Soy tan estúpida 'tebbane—Lo miró—Pensé o peor de ti.

—Tranquila, son las hormonas de tu estado—explicó el joven.

— ¿Mis hormonas? —Se empezó a enojar— ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO CUANDO POR TU INDISCRESIÓN Y ESTUPIDES ESTOY ASÍ?! ¡¿HORMONAS?! ¡MI GRAN TRASERO 'TTEBANE! —Gritó enojada.

Esa misma noche el Hokage más inteligente de Konoha se quedó a dormir en un sofá con una sola cobija y sin almohada. Y cierta pelirroja durmió cómodamente en su cama matrimonial.

—Solo espero que no salgas pelirrojo o pelirroja bebé—Murmuró mirando con temor hacia la habitación.

De una cosa estaba seguro, los pelirrojos definitivamente estaban locos, pero su mujer… bueno ella era la reina de las pelirrojas, también su lección fue no darle más sorpresas con mujeres que intervengan en el.

 **Espero que te haya gustado ñ.ñ y disculpa por no subirlo el día oficial de tu cumpleaños, me dejaron de deberes…. Moría de tanto Dx**

 **En fin, este fic es solo tuyo Miss Haruno99 espero el mío 7uuu7**

 **Ojalá te la hayas pasado bien y ya sabes, mi mejores deseos :3**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Fue mi primer fic MinaKushi y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, admito que me entraron los nervios al escribirlo pero… no sé si logré transmitir un buen desarrollo en la historia (espero)**

 **Mis Gentesitas hermosas, ya estoy por actualizar (por fin) Obras de Teatro en SUNA, eso es todo y sin más por ahora me despido. ESPERO SUS REVIWES y los que gusten una historia en especial, pueden dejarme sus ideas y planteamientos en los comentarios.**

 **HanaYuaUchihaM**


End file.
